With an increase in utilization of complex communication and networking systems, the demand for transmitting signals at high transmission rates has increased. In order to meet the growing demands, various types of telecommunication cables are widely used for transmitting signals which are compliant with high-performance data standards. One such widely used telecommunication cables are UTP (unshielded twisted pair) cables. Typically, a UTP cable includes one or more twisted pairs of conductors enclosed within an outer jacket. Each twisted pair of the one or more twisted pairs of conductors are used for transmitting signals. Further, each twisted pairs of conductors includes an insulation for protecting the conductors. Furthermore, a dielectric constant of an insulation surrounding the conductor of each of the twisted pairs is one of a significant factor affecting the signal transmission performance of the UTP cable. To improve signal transmission performance of the UTP cable, it is desirable to lower the dielectric constant of the insulation. Lowering the dielectric constant of the insulation results in an increase in the signal transmission rate inside the UTP cable.
In one of a prior art with U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,983 B2, a telecommunications cable is provided. The telecommunication cable includes a conductor which extends along a longitudinal axis and an insulation having channels surrounding the conductor. At least one channel in the insulation extends generally along the longitudinal axis to form an insulated conductor. Providing at least one channel in the insulation increases air content and lowers the effective dielectric constant of the insulator. However, the addition of too much air channels to the insulator results in poor mechanical and physical properties. For example, if too much air is present in an insulator, the insulator may be prone to crushing. Presently, several attempts are made to provide an insulation with low dielectric constant. One such approach is to increase the thickness of the insulation surrounding the conductor. However, this approach creates issues with inequality of pair-to-pair impedance and propagation speed resulting in cable-to-component mismatch and return loss problems.
In light of the above-stated discussion, there exists a need for an insulation which overcomes the above-cited drawbacks of conventionally known telecommunication cables.